User blog:TSRITW/All templates (I guess)
NOTE:' These templates are just tests. Don’t take them seriously. 'Quoted Templates' Speedelete Clip: The Legend of Big Tum Speedelete2 'Clip: Blockzilla' No! 'Clip: Four' Protected '''Clip: Double Trouble' FluffyVandalism Clip: Fluffies StrikeTwo Clip: The Whole of Me Scar Clip: Octoblock to the Rescue! Lifebuoy Clip: Pirate Ordering Numbers 1~20 onto a Boat Upcoming Clip: Four Unknown Clip: Eight Stub Clip: How To Count Challenge Clip: Numberblock Rally LyricsNeeded Clip: The Whole of Me Strike Clip: Pattern Palace AlreadyEditing Clip: Blockzilla Self Clip: Pattern Palace Despair Clip: Fruit Salad Why Clip: Why Desire Clip: Why TemporaryDemotion Clip: Weirdmaggedon Merge Clip: The Whole of Me Character2Episode Clip: The Numberblocks Express Episode2Character Clip: The Numberblocks Express WrongShowA Clip: The Numberblocks Express WrongShowN Clip: The Numberblocks Express ConfusionPrevention Clip: The Numberblocks Express IndianaFour Clip: Double Trouble Gone Clip: How To Count Popular Clip: Blockzilla LastLife Clip: Once Upon A Time/Now We Are Six To Ten LongerCooldown Clip: Magic Blocked Clip: Counting Sheep ' Vandalism 'Clip: Building Blocks Alias Clip: The Wrong Number Newbie Clip: Building Blocks PowerupKick Clip: Nine Octoblock Clip: Outoblock Split Clip: Double Trouble DoubleStrike Clip: Outlaw EditBan Clip: Mine Octonaughty Clip: Octoblock to the Rescue! LastBreath Clip: Octoblock to the Rescue! MMVandalism Clip: Mirror, Mirror Anchor Clip: Pirate Ordering Numbers 1~20 onto a Boat NoDespair Clip: Zero NoTrees Clip: Zero Delete Clip: Zero GhostlyDelete Clip: The Ghost who was Afraid of Halloween Block Clip: The Wrong Number Demotion Clip: Weirdmaggedon CommentBan Clip: Alphablocks 'Template Variants' 'Back to the Past' OldSpeedelete 'Clip: Insectophobe’s Nightmare 2' Oldelete 'Clip: Counting Sheep ' 'The Whyception Series' WhyWhy 'Clip: Why' InfiniteWhy 'Clip: Why' 'The Blockzilla Series' Poopilur 'Clip: Blukkseelahh' Unpopular 'Clip: Blockzilla' 'Specifically Specific' SpecificStrikeTwo '''Clip: The Whole of Me' SpecificUpcoming Clip: Four SpecificChallenge Clip: Numberblock Rally SpecificLyricsNeeded Clip: The Whole of Me SpecificMerge Clip: The Whole of Me SpecificPopular Clip: Blockzilla SpecificPopularPlural Clip: Blockzilla SpecificBlocked Clip: Counting Sheep SpecificVandalism Clip: Building Blocks SpecificLastBreath Clip: Octoblock to the Rescue! MMSpecificVandalism Clip: Mirror, Mirror SpecificDelete Clip: Zero GhostlySpecificDelete Clip: The Ghost who was Afraid of Halloween SpecificBlock Clip: The Wrong Number 'Overly Distorted' AlreadyDabbin Clip: Blukkseelahh Bukked Clip: Kowntign Sheepp Spit Clip: Dubbohl Truhbbol DeletThis Clip: Ziiro 'The “You Messed Up” Series' NewSpeedelete Clip: Toy Story 4? SpeedyDelete Clip: Shrek 22 No Clip: The Mystery of the Missing Exclamation Point StrikeToo Clip: X_X StrikeTo Clip: Octoblok o te Resce!/Mirrr, Mirrr Strike2 Clip: TLF Scare Clip: The Terror Before the Twos ChallengeWon Clip: Numberblock Rally Too Lyrics Clip: The Some of You LyricNeeded Clip: Th Whol o M Lyrics Needed Clip: T h e W h o l e o f M e Strik Clip: Patter Palac StrikeOne Clip: The Wrong Template Strike1 Clip: A Depress Clip: Stomp Lines Despite Clip: Foot Slap Y Clip: Y WhyWhyWhy Clip: Know the Templates’ Limits InfinateWhy Clip: How To Spell InfinateY Clip: How 2 Spell RightShowA Clip: The Letterballs Despacito RightShowN Clip: The Letterballs Despacito Blockzilla Clip: Popular Alice Clip: Alice in Underpants NewDelete Clip: Alphablocks Noob Clip: Wrong Word, Loser StrikeThree Clip: The Wrong Strike StrikeTree Clip: Be Angkor Clip: You Don’t Know Jack: Full Stream Delet Clip: Zer GhastlyDelete Clip: The Homestar Runner who was Afraid of the Devil’s Birthday 'Other Templates' The 928 Virus ThatsMathematics Marshal Marshall Marshalll 'Tik Tak Torture Templates' Return Dead 'Hero Quotes for Deletion' ArifDelete RectDelete YokaiDelete1 CuteYoshiDelete 'Villain Templates' NBWV V1H0 V9001H-1000000000 'Hero Templates' NoMixelsAllowed NBWH H9001V-1000000000 Former Villain LBH 'Do You Know Jack?' YDKJ YKJ SpecificYDKJ SpecificYDKJNot3rdPerson YKJNot3rdPerson AlphaJack AlphaYokai Category:Blog posts